Tiny Vessels
by Aeyame
Summary: The end of Beast Boy and Terra's relationship, and the beginning of BB/Rae. Based on the song Tiny Vessels by Death Cab for Cutie. This is intended to be a one-shot, but that may change.


__**This is a one-shot in which I'm assuming Terra's alive, and has been gone to find herself or something. After two years she returns to the tower. Her and Beast Boy reunite, in her room, and he discovers he doesn't love her anymore. This Fic was written to the song Tiny Vessels by Death Cab for Cutie. Its a very good song, and I played in on repeat the whole time I wrote this. This doesn't contain all the lyrics to the song, just the essential ones to move the story, and there are lyrics I left out that really fit the story, but instead I tried to describe the lyrics in the writing. Therefore, for the full experience, I recommend finding it on youtube and listening as you read.**

* * *

_This is the moment that you know,_

Beast Boy stared at the ceiling, panting from exertion. Terra lay next to him, though she hardly registered to him. She didn't matter. This hadn't been about her. He didn't love her anymore, and that was what mattered.

_That you told her that you loved her but you don't._

Earlier that day, Terra had finally returned to the tower, after her two year absence. He was happy to see her, but so much had changed. She had been Beast Boy's first love, but what was she now? He knocked softly on her door. It slid open and reveled her beautiful face. She smiled warmly at him, "Hey."

"Hey." The twenty year old replied smiling back. He reached out and gently touched her cheek. She grasped his hand as they stared deeply into each others eyes. Her hand slithered sensually down his arm and his hand glided to the back of her neck. Something ignited in them and their lips were instantly joined in a passionate quest for answers. The door shut automatically behind him. Terra lifted his shirt, dragging her nails along his stomach and up his chest before pulling it completely off. He took the opportunity from their broken kiss to plant his mouth on her neck. Her shirt soon joined his on the floor. Their bodies intertwined as they fell onto her bed that they hadn't shared since she left. Primal lust overwhelmed them as their hands freely groped each other eliciting excited gasps and moans of desire.

He could clearly remember the first time they met, kissed, made love, and all the sweet moments in between. It was all so long ago that it felt more like a dream. One reality could not match. "I miss you Terra."

_I wanted to believe in all the words that I was speaking..._

"I missed you too, my love," Terra moaned blissfully in his ear, and she gasped loudly as he thrust into her.

They began moving rhythmically together as they had before she left, "I love you too," but it wasn't the same. The words had spilled from his mouth on reaction alone, and were blurred out by his own rising ecstasy. He forgot about her. He was completely enthralled in his own pleasure. As he reached his blissful peak he unconsciously bit down on the nape of her neck. She moaned loudly in response. Blood trickled down her neck.

_Tiny vessels oozed into your neck _

_And formed the bruises _

_That you said you didn't want to fade _

_But they did and so did i that day_

Beast Boy stared at the ceiling, panting from exertion. Terra lay next to him, though she hardly registered to him. She didn't matter. This hadn't been about her. He didn't love her anymore, and that was what mattered. They were over. They had missed the boat, and it was time to go back to the shore and move on.

He wondered what had happened to them. In his memory they had been so perfect. She was everything he wanted, and more. But now, he could see no happy future with her like this. It didn't make sense, but there it was. He had just told her he loved her. How could he tell her she meant nothing now? She was more beautiful than he deserved, but some how she didn't mean a thing to him.

Beast Boy glanced over at her nervously. She was on her back catching her breath, and she was beautiful.

He expected something bad to happen, like she somehow knew. How could she not know? Not feel the emptiness inside that was once filled with love? So when she suddenly cuddled up to him, laying her hand on his chest, he nearly jumped out of bed. Terra looked up at him, from his shoulder, concerned, "Is something wrong?" He looked back at her stumbling over his words.

_I think "You're damn right there is but we can't talk about it now."_

His emotionless eyes stared back into hers. He searched his mind for something to say. The prolonged silence was thick and borderline awkward. Finally, Beast Boy looked back up to the ceiling. "No, you've just been gone for so long," His voice was distant, and she could feel him drifting away. He sat up and kissed her one last time. She looked back up at him sadly.

_And we'll pretend that it meant something so much more_

Beast Boy stood and began to dress. "where are you going?" She said propping herself up on her elbows.

"I...Robin wanted to see me about something," he said as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Oh.. I'll see you later?" she asked hopefully, but with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah." he said while not looking at her.

"Ok...Bye.."

"Bye..." Beast Boy looked back up at her beautiful face that had once meant so much to him, but now didn't mean a thing. He forced a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, and left her room. The young hero stared at the ground as he walked back to his room. The only sound was his footsteps echoing off the halls. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. It was his radiant teammate Raven, walking down the hall buried in a book. She must have noticed him, because she looked up at him with a small smile. It was such a rare sight, and one he felt privileged for every time.

"Hey."

"Hey." he responded sullenly.

She stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy Terra's back."

"I am. I just..." he sighed leaning back on the wall and shoved his hands into his pockets. Him and Raven had grown close in the past few years. He often felt she was the only one he could talk to. "I think I'm over her. I mean yeah she is beautiful, but she don't mean a thing to me."

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "That's understandable. She's been gone two years, and you've changed a lot since then." She gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Don't worry."

He chuckled halfheartedly, "Yeah right what are the chances another beautiful girl will fall in love with me?"

She smiled, "Don't worry, Beast Boy. I'm sure you'll find someone." Something brave stirred inside her, and she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. Raven held his haze for a moment before continuing down the hall, lifting her hood as she went. His eyes followed her, his heart racing. His hand lifted to his cheek at the same time his lips lifted into a smile, and the only sound was Ravens footsteps echoing off the walls.

* * *

**So there it is. I'm still undecided if this is going to stay a one-shot or not, so review and tell me what you think, if I should continue or leave it be. Also I have been absent from this site for four years now, leaving me with two unfinished pieces of fiction. I intend to finish those works before I begin posting the new stories I have in mind.**


End file.
